When Stella Freaks Out
by Kitten008
Summary: What happens when a certain Asian guitarist eats meat? chaos erupts . . .


Disclaimer: I do not own lemonade mouth or the song Apologize

Stella POV

I had been throwing up for three days now. It was awful, I hate being ill.

"Stella honey? You up there?" I heard my mum call.

"Yeah mum" I called back fairly weakly

"Oh honey" she said softly when she saw me sat, leaning against the wall of my bathroom looking dreadful. "What's made you so sick?" she asked sinning next to me.

"I don't know. It started a few days ago and I can't think why" I started to cry and my mum just held me stroking my hair.

I went over everything that had happened these past few days and thought of everything.

Ok, we played at dantes as usual on Wednesday evening. We had our usual pizzas but only ordered 5 because liv and I shared one. Then wen walked liv home . . .

OMG! The pizza.

I sprung up scaring my mum in the process. I was pacing around my room yelling at myself. I think I creaped my mum out too much because minutes later ray turned up at my room.

"Stell?" he asked, yeah we had been dating for 3 months.

"WHAT?" I screamed, tears streaming down my face

"Elle, what happened?" he asked pulling me close to him.

"I know why I've been ill for the past few days" I said "liv had meat on her pizza" I said then burst into another round of tears.

"Oh Elle" he said sitting us down on the bed.

"How would that poor pig feel. And I just ate it and it took me three days to even feel guilty for it. HOW COULD I?" I screamed and my little brothers ran in hearing me screaming.

"Sis, you crying?" Tim asked almost laughing.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled and they looked terrified and ran off. "Oh god now I've scared them as well." I said and fell onto my bed.

"Stella, come on. You can get over this. How about you write a song about it. You could apologise for everything in life and it would be awesome." Ray said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah I suppose so. Come on band meeting" I said pulling his protesting self out the house and towards the auditorium.

"Hey Stell, you ok?" Charlie called as he walked in the room seeing my puffy eyes.

"I've been better I suppose" I said in a soft voice. Charlie's questioning eyes fell on ray, who was giving me a side hug, who shook his head.

"Hey Stell-bell, what's the big idea?" Scott called as he and Mo came in.

"Wait for the love birds" I said. Wen and Olivia had finally gotten together after Moxie and had been in the 'honeymoon' stage ever since. On the plus side we have loads more awesome songs.

"Yo sista, whats you be doin over there. Come give me a hug!" wen said.

"I will hug you if you never do that again" I said and he pouted.

"Honey, you can't do gangster" liv said and we all laughed at the look on his face

"You said it was good" he protested

"I also said you should try cooking again but I was wrong" she said remembering the time wen nearly burnt down the kitchen when he said he would cook spaghetti.

"Anyway, Stella here has a new song idea" Ray interrupted before the arguments started.

"Shoot" liv said

"Alright, as you know. I've been ill for the past few days and I finally realised why, Liv on your pizza you get ham, don't you?" I asked and she gasped.

"God Stell, I'm so sorry I didn't realise" she said looking up at me.

"Its fine liv, I should have realised too. Anyway ray here gave me an awesome idea to write a song apologising for every stupid thing I've done. So what do you think?" I said.

"Awesome but I don't think Dante will appreciate us playing a list of apologizes to everyone you've met" Charlie said, he was slapped a second later.

"Let's get stated" Olivia said

-Next Concert-

"Ok fans, this song was written to apologise to a pig that I ate so here goes" I said and the music started.

"I'm holding on your rope,  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
>You tell me that you need me<br>Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
>You tell me that you're sorry<br>Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothin new<br>I loved you with a fire red-  
>Now it's turning blue, and you say...<br>"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
>But I'm afraid...<p>

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<p>

Bridge (guitar/piano)

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
>I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late<br>It's too late to apologize, yeah  
>I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-<br>I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..."


End file.
